Own Asiavision Song Contest 11
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = A11 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed countries | col2 = #22b14c | tag2 = Countries that have selected their song and/or performer | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that did not participate }} Own Asiavision Song Contest 11, often referred to as OASC #11, is the 11th edition of Own Asiavision Song Contest. The contest took place in Doha, Qatar, following Dana's victory in the 10th edition with the song "Paint". This is the first time that Qatar hosts the contest. Location }}Doha is the capital city and most populous city of the State of Qatar. Doha has a population of 1,351,000 in a city proper with the population close to 1.5 million. The city is located on the coast of the Persian Gulf in the east of the country. It is Qatar's fastest growing city, with over 50% of the nation's population living in Doha or its surrounding suburbs, and it is also the economic center of the country. It comprises one of the municipalities of Qatar. Doha was founded in the 1820s as an offshoot of Al Bidda. It was officially declared as the country's capital in 1971, when Qatar gained independence. As the commercial capital of Qatar and one of the emergent financial centers in the Middle East, Doha is considered a world city by the Globalization and World Cities Research Network. Doha accommodates Education City, an area devoted to research and education. The city was host to the first ministerial-level meeting of the Doha Development Round of World Trade Organization negotiations. It was also selected as host city of a number of sporting events, including the 2006 Asian Games, the 2011 Pan Arab Games and most of the games at the 2011 AFC Asian Cup. In December 2011, the World Petroleum Council held the 20th World Petroleum Conference in Doha. Additionally, the city hosted the 2012 UNFCCC Climate Negotiations and is set to host a large number of the venues for the 2022 FIFA World Cup. In May 2015, Doha was officially recognized as one of the New7Wonders Cities together with Vigan, La Paz, Durban, Havana, Beirut, and Kuala Lumpur. Venue Lusail Sports Arena is an indoor sports arena in Qatar. It has a capacity of 15,300. The arena was also built to host matches of the 2015 World Men's Handball Championship. It is rated with 3 GSAS Stars (Global Sustainability Assessment System) for its design. As per the initial plans, it was supposed to accommodate approx. 18.000 spectators, however, the will of the Qatar Olympic Committee, to create a venue that would primarily provide comfort to the visitors, led to the decision for more spacious seats transforming it into one of the most “spectator-friendly” venues in the world. Participants 'Returning artists' Results 'Semi-final' 'Grand Final' Scoreboard 'Grand Final' (Coming soon) '12 points awarded in the grand final' (Coming soon) Other countries Active members * : Country's broadcaster announced their withdrawal from current edition without a reason given. A return is likely in the 12th edition. Inactive members * : Bruneian national television didn't show any interest in returning soon. * : The head of delegation resigned due to political instability, which means that the country cannot take part. * : The broadcaster announced country's withdrawal due to the relegation of the head of the delegation. * : Due to bad results and low number of viewers, the broadcaster is not interesed in returning for now. * : After boycotting China's return in the contest and after talks with the new head of delegation, a comeback was ruled out in the near future. See also * Own Asiavision Song Contest Category: Editions